


Challenge Met

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dom vs Dom, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Papa II has his eyes on a new plaything - but what happens when that plaything wants to play with *him* instead? (A request taken on behalf of GasolineGhuleh)
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Challenge Met

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter... rest isn't written yet. brain tired. hopefully i'll get to it soon.

Papa Emeritus the Second watched you from across the dining hall, mindlessly poking at your breakfast with your fork while you stared out the nearby window. He silently mused about admonishing you for the bad habit of playing with your food, one of the more common rules he usually placed upon his pets. He’d had his eye on you for quite some time now, stalking you like a cat stalks its prey. Watching, waiting, for the prime opportunity to pounce. He smirked to himself, thinking that time drew very near. He decided he’d had you all figured out by now.

Deciding you weren’t hungry after all, you elbowed the ghoul that sat beside you and offered your untouched plate, which they greedily took without a word. You chuckled to yourself at the gluttonous creature, pushing your chair back and standing from the table. Casually strolling out of the room you casted one quick glance over your shoulder at it’s remaining occupants, eyes skating quickly across Papa sitting at the head of the main table, mentally taking note of his intent stare in your direction. Staring ahead in the direction you walked you quirked a brow to yourself. _ The fish is on the hook…. _

Papa quickly excused himself from the table, not wanting to let you get too far ahead. He wanted to make his move now, where he could get you alone while everyone else was preoccupied. He strode into the hall, his vestments billowing behind him as his feet moved in a quick but graceful pace. So quick, in fact, he didn’t notice he whizzed right past you as you leaned against the wall just outside the dining hall exit, a foot casually propped against the wall and your arms behind your back. He paused as soon as he noticed you weren’t in front of him, huffing quietly until he heard you clear your throat behind him.

Papa jerked his head around, looking over his shoulder at you with raised eyebrows. “Looking for me?” you asked, trying to hide the smirk in your voice. He turned around fully to face you, his face falling neutral as he inched closer towards you with his arms behind his back. His eyes narrowed as he closed in on you, looking you up and down before locking his gaze on your face.

“Si, sorella…” he said quietly, one arm falling from behind his back to place his palm against the wall beside your shoulder. You tried to refrain from giving yourself away and smirking, forcing your lips to remain flat with a struggle. Gazing up at him with a inquisitive look, you waited for him to speak again as you tilted your chin up slightly. He closed the gap between you, opening his mouth to say something until something glinting over your chest caught his eye.

You watched as his eyes dragged down your face to settle on the pendant that hung around your neck. You could see his face falter slightly and his brow twitch, his other hand coming to gingerly grasp the pendant to give it a more thorough look. A typical grucifix like all the other siblings of sin and clergy wore, but this one had small emeralds embedded in it, in the shape of a serpent. Papa’s lip twitched, a smirk tugging at one side of his mouth as his eyes flicked back up to yours. His pupils dilated when he saw the leering expression on your face, gripping the pendant a little harder and tugging on it slightly.

“Sorella-” he breathed, eyes squinting dangerously, “You wear my colors? My symbolism?” he flicked the pendant around in his fingers for emphasis, tilting his head to the side as he regarded you beneath him.

“Oh? I hadn’t noticed…” you mused, smirking when his brow twitched in response. A sudden bustling of noise from the nearby doorway broke Papa’s attention from you, and you took the opportunity to escape his grasp, pulling your pendant from his hand and slipping out from under his arm. Papa’s head jerked back around to see you leaving, a mildly annoyed expression on his face.

“See ya later, Papa~” you said with a sly wink, disappearing into the crowd of siblings pouring out of the dining hall. Papa huffed and straightened his posture, tucking his hands behind his back once more as he narrowed his eyes in the direction you disappeared in. 

\------

Papa sat in silence in his chambers, slumped lazily into his favorite plush chair. With one elbow propped against the arm rest he rubbed at his lower lip thoughtfully, one leg outstretched while the other swayed left to right at the knee. His other arm lay limply over the other rest, his fingertips fidgeting against themselves.  _ It seems I may have underestimated this time _ he thought to himself, having to now rethink his methods for roping in his hopeful new plaything. 

He thought you would be a simple, easy target. In his previous observations he hadn’t seen the side of you that he got a short glimpse of in the hallway. You surprised him, which made his desire to claim you for his own even stronger. He thought back to the pendant you wore, furrowing his brow at the implications it harbored.

\-------

You sat in the back pew during mass, as you always did, preferring to be out of view of most so you could watch the crowd before you. You only half-listened to Papa’s sermon, your mind yet again wandering to spaces beyond your current surroundings. You hadn’t noticed when Papa left the pulpit towards the end of the service, the rest of the congregation joining one another in song for one last hymn. Your eyes refocused on the room around you, deciding to slip out now and avoid a rushing crowd. Quietly you stood from the pew, toeing backwards out of the chapel to make sure you aren’t noticed. Once beyond the doors you turned around, only to smack face-first into a firm surface covered in silky material.

“Impolite to leave mass before it is finished, no?” Papa stared down at you, one brow raised and his hands clasped behind his back. You stood up straight, quietly clearing your throat as you tucked a bit of disheveled hair behind your ear.

“Just trying to avoid the crowd, Papa” you replied, innocently rocking back on your heels and letting your own hands clasp behind your back to mirror his as you smiled sweetly up at him.

Papa glared down at you for a moment before softening his expression ever so slightly. “I’ll allow it,  _ just this once. _ ” 

Your own expression turned devious again at his words, a sly smirk and raised eyebrow threatening to give away your intentions. You could just barely see Papa’s eyes widen in turn, obviously not the reaction he was expecting.

“Oh, you  _ will _ , huh?” you said toyingly, standing flat on your feet now and lifting your arms to cross over your chest casually. You inched closer to him, tilting your head up to look him in the eye, though the difference in height between you wasn’t a massive one. “What if I said I’m gonna keep doing it, regardless? Hn?” you teased, grinning at the fire that lit behind his eyes at the defiant words.

“You’ll do well to not anger your Papa, sorella,” he said, voice dipping low with a dangerous glint, his eyes boring into yours with an intensity that made you giddy.

“Oh, no intention of  _ that,  _ Papa. I would  _ never _ ” you replied, the tone of your voice a light and playful contrast to his dark and threatening one. Papa’s brow furrowed lightly and his lip twitched, your boldness towards him further stoking the fire within him in new, unfamiliar ways. 

Papa leaned in closer, eyes narrowing. “ _ Good. _ I wouldn’t want to have to  _ punish _ you, now would I?” he said in a low growl, and you simply grinned at him. 

“You could certainly  _ try _ ” came your reply, delighting in seeing his pupils dilate again at the defiance. Once more, however, his chance at a retort was interrupted by the cacophonous murmuring of the crowd now exiting the chapel as mass came to an end. Your eyes never left one another’s as the crowd rushed past, giving you two a wide berth of space in the middle of the hallway as you both stood motionless. 

“See ya, Papa” you chirped with a wink, leaving him standing alone in the hallway once again as you let yourself get swept away by the crowd.

Papa watched you leave, a little awestruck at the interaction and filled with a renewed sense of determination to tame you.

\--------------

You were alone in your chambers that night, which wasn’t unusual, so you carried on with the mindless time-fillers like scrolling through your phone or flipping endlessly through TV channels. That is, until a soft knock came at your door, prompting you to shut the tv off. Glancing at the clock you noted the late hour, curious who could be visiting you so late. You padded towards the door, cracking it open slightly to see who was on the other side. To your surprise, a silver face stared back. 

Opening the door fully you rose your brows at the ghoul. “Yes?” Without a word the creature handed you an envelope, an emerald-green wax seal stamped with a snake emblem holding it shut. You took it in your hands and gave it a look over. When you looked back up to the ghoul to find them already halfway down the hall. Shrugging your shoulders you closed the door, thumbing the envelope over in your hands as you went back to sit on the edge of your bed.You grinned to yourself, flipping the envelope back over in your hand to pop the seal off with your thumb.

_ “Meet me in my chambers as soon as you receive this. Do not keep me waiting.”  _ The letter was signed with a superfluous looking E with the roman numeral for two next to it.  _ So demanding  _ you thought to yourself, smirking. Soon enough he’d figure out you weren’t going to be so easy to boss around. 

\-----------

You quietly toed through the halls and up the stairs to the papal quarters. With a direct invitation you didn’t think you’d have to deal with any trouble being in the area, but you still liked to keep a low profile regardless. Coming to a stop in front of Secondo’s room, you paused momentarily, wondering if you should just barge right in or knock and wait. You shook your head, deciding not to push your luck that far -  _ yet.  _ Raising your fist to knock you were surprised to have the door open just as your knuckles were about to make contact with the wood, Papa coming into view to stand before you. With a smirk you lowered your arm, tucking them both behind you. “Eager, are we?” 

Papa glared down at you, his lip curling slightly. He said nothing though, moving to the side and gesturing you in with one arm. Once you were inside the room the door shut - and locked - behind you. You watched Papa with a raised brow as he strode around you, coming to sit at his desk and immediately grabbing for a stack of papers and a pen. He began to scrawl unknown things onto the papers, seeming content to ignore you for the moment.

“So, did you invite me here just to stand around like a pretty ornament, or did you need me for something else?” you quipped, smirking when he jerked his head toward you with a furrowed brow. 

“You have quite the mouth on you, sorella” he said, the tone in his voice sounding far more casual than his facial expression would imply.

“Hnnn. I’ve been told I use it quite well” you replied, a sly grin pulling at the corners of your mouth as you watched his pen falter in his writing. You moved closer to him, coming to the side of his desk and half-sitting on it with one hip. He didn’t immediately look up at you and continued scribbling onto the papers. “Whacha got there?” 

Papa’s gaze finally rose from the papers to meet with yours, leaning back slightly as he grasped the papers in one hand before suddenly standing, leaning in close to you to hover over you in a semi-menacing manner. He held the papers between you, waggling them back and forth briefly. “A contract.”

“Contract?”

“Yes.”

“What kind?”

Papa huffed at your aloofness, standing upright and taking the papers with him. “I make all my new playthings sign contracts,” he waved the papers in the air again to punctuate his point, ”It keeps our interactions amicable for the both of us.”

“Playthings, huh?” you mused, moving off of his desk and standing upright, letting one arm dangle by your side as you propped the other against your hip. “And what makes you think I will sign such a contract?” you asked daringly.

Papa usually would have bristled at such back-talk, but for whatever reason, from you it just spurred him on. “Why else would you wear my colors around that lithe neck of yours? My insignia?” he stepped closer to you, his voice getting quieter as he spoke. “You’re practically  _ begging  _ to be owned by me.” 

_ “Am I  _ now” you retorted, closing the gap between you and crossing your arms over your chest. 

_ “Yes. You are.”  _ he growled, his gaze boring into yours as his expression grew dark. “Sign the contract, sorella.” 

You tilted your chin up, your own eyes narrowing at him to mimic his expression. With a deviant grin, you answered.

_ “Make me.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me everywhere else under the same name (GhulehSin)


End file.
